I Plead to Be Forgiven
by screamersilent
Summary: Kurama's guilt is heavy on his heart as he tries to seek forgiveness for a past crime


**What's funny is I have been reading Yu YU Hakusho fanfic since I was a kid back into 2005 and I have published a few fanifctions myself, but this is the first YYH Fic I have ever posted. I was rewatching Yu Yu Hskusho and I got this idea for a one shot, which I am surprised has not been done before. I hope you like it.**

The fall air was crisp on the Thursday afternoon. Withered colored leaves drift lazy from branches floating carefree to the ground. Littering walkways with Hughes of orange, red, and gold. Inside the school teens sit anxiously for the last bell of the day to release them, hardly listening to anything their teachers have to say. Outside a man waits with a heavy heart, and a growing sense of unease.

He had waited too long do this. The boy would never forgive him. He would hate him. He would scared from what he had did to him years earlier.

Kurama combed his fingers through his thick crimson locks sighing. As much as he had wanted to simply turn on his heels and never look back- this was something he had to do. Chewing on the inside of his check, the ex-bandit fought the voice in his head telling him it was all a waste of time. The fox was going to give, like the coward he used to be- when the bell rang. The familiar chime of a final bell letting out high school heightened Kurama's fears, but also strengthened his spin. He was no longer the bandit that ran away, no longer the thief that slunk into darkness, slithering out of his responsibilities. He held a human vessel (for the most part), had a human mother, and had human guilt,

"That must be taken care of." He whispered to himself quelling the voices in his head begging him to leave.

A sea of bodies excited the front entrance of the school. Almost all blended in with their matching blue uniforms, but it was not sight Kurama needed to find his target- it was smell. Each creature human or apparition has a certain smell that no matter the age would never change.

One whiff and his mind went into sensory over load. For a moment he was back there- in the cave, in the territory of a child playing life and death through a vastly popular video game. The fox shook his head he need not be reminded of that horrible event, he lived with guilt of it every day.

Five minutes. Five minutes twenty three seconds is how long Kurama had to wait for the boy to walk out those doors. But he was no longer the boy Kurama remembered. He was young man on the cusp of adulthood.

He walked in a group of second from the center. He was a foot taller than before and his wild auburn hair was cut short in a clean stylish fashion. The roundness of his youth full face had faded into a slender attractive shape. He laughed completely at his in the security of his friends as one made a joke about their homework load.

Kurama was standing on the opposite side of the road stunned. The boy's psychic energy was still present, and even stronger than it had been that day. His feet moved of their own accord, and without realizing it Kurama found himself across the street and in front of the high school's Iron Gate way. The boy and his four friends walked up, and passed the fox, without a single motion that something was astray. And Kurama could have walked away, wanted to, but he felt it. The serge of energy from the psychic he had killed as it recognized him for what he was- the murderer of a child.

Kurama felt his chest tightened, and his throat dry up but still he found the air and yelled out a choked, " Amanuma!"

The teenage boy turned swiftly at the urgent call for his name. His bright blue eyes did not need to look for the source, they fell directly onto Kurama's tense grief stricken face.

Kurama heard him excuse himself from his group of friends. Telling them not to wait on him, that he would see them tomorrow, and no, not worry this guys and old friend, before swiftly walking back to the fox.

Before the kid could get a word out, the tormented fox dropped to his knees the feeling of guilt too heavy to bear any longer. "I am sorry!" Kurama proclaimed hanging his head low in shame. The fiery red mane of the fox hung around his shoulders as they began to shake. Tears weld up in his eyes and fell quickly. "I am so sorry for what I did to you. I would take it back if only given the chance!"

After a moment more of tears, Kurama heard the soft gentle sound of Amanuma's voice,

"Hey," it had lost its raspy high pitch of youth, was smoother, sweeter, "You're Kurama. Right?" he asked offering the fox a hand.

"I am." He said staring the kind face of the human he had killed, and his generously out stretched hand.

Amanuma looked at his upturned palm and the older man on the ground. After realizing Kurama was not likely to accept his offer in aiding him to get off the ground, Amanuma knelt in from of the despaired fox.

"I am so glad to see you." He said with a sweet smile on his lips. "I have wanted to thank you for a very long time."

Kurama gawked at the young teen in front of him, "Thank me! Are you insane I killed you!" Kurama shouted, before blushing as high schoolers began to stare at the pair on the cement.

Amanuma chuckled, "Well, yes those are the hard facts. I am sure I must not be coming off very smart but…" He trailed off scratching the tip of his nose trying to find the right words to express what he was saying. The blue eyes in front of Kurama looked at the sky, his appreciation for what was all around him clear on his face. With a sigh Amanuma looked back at Kurama's now dry eyes and smiled once more. "It's like this, before Sensui, I was an ignored spoiled brat. Who couldn't make any real friends, and parents didn't speak to either. They did buy me whatever I wanted, so who cares, right? I had all the games I wanted, and all the characters in the game were the only companionship I needed. Or that's what I told myself at least. Deep down I was hurt though, because why didn't anyone want me? Children didn't want to be my friends, and I thought that my parents hated me. Then along game Sensui and I thought, well I thought he was my first friend. Obviously he was using me, was going to let me get killed by Yusuke and his team. He did. You know that almost as well as I know that."

Amanuma chuckled, and Kurama gulped down the ever present guilt that was growing as Amanuma told his story. "But I deserved it."Amanuma stated placing a hand on each of Kurama's shoulders. "Don't you ever feel bad, because I was a part of something awful. I may not have known I would die, but I did know people were going get hurt if I succeeded in helping Sensui."

"You were just a child, Amanuma, You should not have been punished for adolescent ignorant." Kurama interrupted.

Amanuma shook his head in disagreement with the fox, but his gentle smile still remained. The look in his eyes were melancholy, "I appreciate the thought but I wanted to help him for cruel and selfish reasons. I wanted the people who ignored me to get hurt because of how they treated me. And it may have been some child not knowing exactly what he was doing but he knew it wasn't right. I was the evil, and you stopped me from getting anyone hurt, from people dieing because of my decisions. I am glad you killed me, because if I stayed dead, I would at least of died only an ignorant child and not a murder. If you would have let me live until sensui completed his plan, I would have still died, but I would have died an accomplice to a true horror and shame. So… thank you." Amanuma hugged the fox, "I know," he whispered, "That you must have lived with such a sorrow in your heart. Please let it go. And replace it with the knowledge that I am alive, and happy, and I because of what you did I grew in a person who can make friends, and cares about everyone around them. Please forgive yourself."

The fox gulped and slowly wrapped his arms around his former kill, holding him tightly as a weight- that was so heavy- dissolved form his shoulders.

"Thank you." Kurama whispered.

 **I hope you liked it. It was tiny and Kurama is a little OOC. Maybe I will rewrite it when the feeling strikes but I really just needed to get this out and read for now it will do. Critism and praise I always welcome. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
